The invention is directed to a device for scaling fish, and in particular is directed to such a device that is especially adapted for hand use by sport fishermen.
Various devices intended to remove the scales from fish are known in the art. There are many powered fish-scaling devices, many involving a rotary tool that removes fish scales by abrasion of a roughened surface with the skin of the fish. Such devices are often costly and are dependent upon the availability of a power source, and are thus not ideal for most sport fishermen. In addition, many hand-operated fish scaling tools are known. Some involve a toothed blade that is drawn over the body of the fish from head to tail (that is, in the opposite direction to which the scales naturally grow) in order to remove the scales by engaging the ends of the scales that extend rearwardly from the skin of the fish. The inventor has found that existing devices are relatively poor at removing scales from certain fish, including for example the larger saltwater gamefish, such as the red drum, black drum, and red snapper. Many passes may be required, and even after significant work the result may be a fish that is not cleanly scaled. In addition, existing devices tend to be fragile or not sufficiently durable to withstand harsh, saltwater conditions for extended periods. It would be desirable to develop an improved hand-operated fish scaling tool that has improved durability, and also minimizes the effort required of the fisherman in order to scale a fish, resulting in a cleanly scaled fish that is ready for further preparation, cooking, and consumption.
References mentioned in this background section are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention.